The invention relates to a device for accelerating, thereby imparting velocity and momentum to a fluid, and particularly to the use of corona discharge technology to generate ions and electrical fields for the movement and control of fluids including gases such as air, liquids, etc.
A number of patents (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,847 by Shannon, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,766 by Spurgin) describe ion generation using an electrode (termed a “corona electrode”), for accelerating charged particles (i.e., “ions”) toward another electrode (termed an “accelerating”, “collecting” or “target” electrode), thereby imparting momentum to the ions in a direction toward the accelerating electrode. Collisions between the ions and an intervening fluid, such as surrounding air molecules, transfer the momentum of the ions to the fluid inducing a corresponding movement of the fluid to achieve an overall movement in a desired fluid flow direction (e.g., from corona electrode toward the accelerating electrode).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,801 of Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,564 of Weinberg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,977 of Taylor, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,745 of Sakakibara, et al. also describe air movement devices that accelerate air using an electrostatic field. Air velocity achieved in these devices is very low and is not practical for commercial or industrial applications.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,812,711 and 5,077,500 of Torok et al. describe the use of electrostatic air accelerators having a combination of different electrodes placed at various locations with respect to each other and different voltage potentials.
Unfortunately, none of these devices is able to produce a commercially viable amount of the airflow. Varying relative location of the electrodes with respect to each other provides only a limited improvement in performance and fluid velocity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,711 of Torok et al. reports generating an air velocity of only 0.5 m/s, far below that expected of and available from commercial fans and blowers. One of the main reasons for such poor air velocity is due to the impermissibly high amount of ozone generated by such devices when operated at high power levels.
Accordingly, a need exists for a practical electrostatic fluid accelerator (hereafter, EFA) capable of producing commercially useful flow rates and providing a safe environment for human habitat.